The witch of Barnbas Collins
by The Potal
Summary: This starts when Barnbas Collins takes in teenage girl, named Hidi Handcock. From falling out a window, to a dust looking potion , things a weird, even to a vampire. What happens when a witch and a vampire, who hates witchs, met? Find out here. Now in the middle of rewriting.
1. Chapter 1:My Life as a Witch

**It is said that blood is thicker then water. That it defines us. That blood makes us who we are But then, why do I don't feel like me?**

I was four when my mother left me. We lived in the Appian Mountains (but of course what witch doesn't?) in a cave. I don't remember much about how my mother looked like then. Strange right? Witches remember everything. I was in my crib, playing with my stuffed and shrunken wolf, when my mother picked me up. She placed me on the ground. "Now, Hidi," my mother said. "I have to go on some important business. You are a witch. We can serve anything. I'll be back." Then she left. All I had left of her was a necklace with the letter a on it. From then on, I raised myself. When I was six( which is the proper age) I started training. I loved being a witch. Being able to annoy people, but never hurt them.

That's when I meet Jessica. We became best friends. We played all kinds of pranks on mortals.

* * *

**October 19, 1972**

"Hey Hidi!" Jessica yelled, from behind me. I turned around and smiled. I had been walking home, but now I knew that I wasn't anymore. When Jessica is this happy, she has a prank in mind. "Yea?" Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on." That prank made me realize that being a witch was a curse. We were supposed to hurt people. Make them our slaves. Two teenagers were hurt and one later died. I was fourteen. I had just graduated at the top of my class. This is the story of my curse.

I looked back at my town. My life. My friends. Everything I know was there. I breathed deeply. "Bye Witchtown," I whispered. I snapped my fingers. "Ow!" I said, as I fell to the ground. "Hey!" a man yelled in front of me. I looked up. I was in the middle of the rood. A yellow car was parked in front of me. "Sorry! Fell!" I yelled as I quickly got up and ran off the rood .


	2. Chapter 2: Nightingale

**October 20, 1972**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I was exhausted. " Barnabas!" David yelled from outside my room."Yes?" "Come on! You promised!" Without realizing, I dozed off. "Barnabas you promised!" David yelled, waking me up. I had promised. Today was the first day back in the fishing business in two months. I promised David that I'll let him come today with me, instead of Elizabeth. "Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "Barnabas, you did promise. Also, you know I can't today. I have to help Willie in the yard!" Elizabeth said. "All right. All right," I said as I opened my coffin. Standing up, I stretched and yawned.

While I was walking down the hallway from my room, it hit me. It had been two months. Two months since I had been found guilty of murder. Two months since I'd even left my own land. Since then, I had been found innocent, and free. "Barnabas?" a voice said behind me. I smiled and turned around. "Yes Victoria?" There was my one true love, Victoria Winters. But, something was wrong. She had a suitcase. I frowned. "What's wrong?" "I don't want to go, but I have to go on a business trip. I'll be gone untill November the 19." "Today?" Victoria nodded. "Barnabas, if we want to be as normal as we can, one of us have to go on these business trips." I nodded. "Very well then," I said sadly. I had just got Victoria, and now I had to let her go? Victoria slowly put down her suitcase and hugged me. "Bye," we both told each other. I sighed as Victoria walked out of view.

I felt very weird when I walked out of my castle for the first time in two months. A taxi was waiting for us. With David in tow, I got in. The taxi started. We were silent for a moment. Finally, David broke the silence. "I'm going back to school tomorrow." I nodded. David and Carolyn hadn't gone to school in two months. David was excited, while Carolyn was, not so much. I listened as David told me about the school he was going to. He smiled when I asked him questions about the kids there. Two captions were waiting for us when we got there.

"Good to see you sir," one said as we got out of the taxi. I nodded. We walked in. There it was. " The boats, nets, sea water, and the teenage girl asleep in the corner of the nets, wait what?" I thought as I studied the girl. She had gold hair with brown highlights and wore a red shirt and a baggy pants. I slowly walked to the girl with David and the two captains in tow. I slowly reached out a hand and shook the girl lightly. She groaned. I shook harder. The girl's eyes slowly opened. They opened in surprise when she saw us. She smiled nervously. "Did anyone ever told you that you have a very comfortable kind of net?" she asked. "Who are you?" I asked. I felt like I knew her. But how? The girl gulped. "Hidi HandCock," she said. "What are you doing here?" one of the captains asked.

"Does sleeping count?" "No," I said. Hidi sighed. "I'm a orpan alright? I came here and fell asleep." David pulled my shirt sleeve. I turn to him. "Can we?" "Why do you want to?" I asked. David looked down at his shoes. "I just want to make a friend" I nodded. "Alright," I said. I turned to Hidi. "David here wants to know if you would like to stay with the Collins?" Hidi smiled. "Yes please. I'll pay you back. Somehow." I nodded.

"We'll be back soon," I said, as David, Hidi, and I walked out of the doors and got into the taxi. The captians nodded. The taxi started, and soon the fishing business was out of sight.

Hidi was silent as she looked out the taxi's window. "Where are you from?" David asked. Hidi looked at him. "The Appian Mountans," she said. She looked at me. ''Are you one of the people with that strange sun disease?" I thought for a moment. I didn't even know know there was a sun disease. "Yes," I said, finally.

"What town are we in?" David smiled. "Collinsport."

Willie was working outside when we got home. "Whoa," Hidi breathed. When Willie saw the taxi, he eyed it suspisly. We got out. Willie walked towards us. "Willie, I would like you to meet Hidi HandCock. She'll be staying with us for a while," I said. David smiled. Hidi nervously waved. Willie nodded and went back to work. I heard him mutter while we went inside,"Great. Another person to clean up after." Carolyn looked up from a book when we walked in. "Hi," Hidi said. "Hi?" Carolyn said. She looked at me. I motioned at David. Carolyn smiled, knowingly. Carolyn looked towards the stairs. "Mom!" Elizabeth came out. "Yes?" she asked as she noticed Hidi. "She's going to stay with us!" David exclaimed. Elizabeth smiled at Hidi. "Well, come on then. Let me show you to your room." she said. "Okay," Hidi said.

**Hidi**

** "What's your name?" Miss Elizabeth asked. "Hidi." "Never heard that name before." I smiled. "That's because you haven't ever been to the Appian Mountains before?" "Yes. But then how did you get here?" For a second, I was speechless. Then I said. "I traveled here with my father before he was killed in an accident." "Oh. Sorry to hear that." "Don't be." To tell the truth, I ****_never had a father. There is no such thing as a_**** warlock.**** Don't ask me how witches are then born then. I don't have a clue.**

** We walked into a room. There was a closet, nice bed, and a window, and finally an oak desk. "Thank you," I said. "You're welcome." Then Miss Elizabeth left. I smiled. "Sweet!" I thought. After I had set all my belongings in my closet, can't afford them to find out what I was, I looked out the window.**

** Willie was still outside, doing an awful job, working at snipping the hedges into Halloween things. I smiled. When it came to Halloween, a witch knew ****_everything there was to_**** know.**

Willie

The doors to the mansen opend. Hidi walked outside, smiling as if this was the home to her long lost family. I rolled my eyes and went back to work. Hidi walked to me. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Acully, I was wondering if I could help you?" I stopped working in shock. I liked this girl already! "Here," I said, handing her a pair of scissors fit to cut hedges. "I need you to make a Halloween border around the mansen." Hidi smiled and nodded. "Okay." The girl stood looking at the hedges for a moment, as if thinking, then started working. I hadn't even finished the witch I was still doing when Hidi walked up to me. "What do you think?" she asked. At first, I was willing to bet 1,000,000,000, dollars that she had just done it in a haste. I looked up and gasped. The border was an elagant sea serpant with eyes that looked liked they watched you, filed down teeth, and strange marks writen down it's back. "Woa," I breathed, as I touched it. "What are these strange markings?" "Their the old "witch" writings of monsters I read out of a book once. But of course, none of it's true." "Yea," I muttered. "What's that one?" a voice behind me asked. I nearly jumped. We turned around. It was Barnabas. "That's the one for **vampires.** It's my favorite," Hidi said,smiling. I silently gulped. Barnabas had been turned into a vampire, by a witch 196 years ago. Barnabas nodded thoughtfully. To avord anything else, I whiped my hand on my sweaty head. "Man, I'm hot. I think I'm going to go get some lemonade. You want some Barnabas?" I asked, hopeing, scrach that, praying that Barnabas would say yes. To my relief, Barnabas nodded. We left Hidi outside.

** Hidi**

** "Weird," I thought. "You would think they're want to see the rest of them. Oh well." I shrugged it of and began to look to see if I had forght anything on my sea serpent. **_"Meow."_** "Huh?" I said as I turned around. Nothing. I raised my eyebrows in surpise. I shugged it off and went back to work. **"Meow."** " I turned around quickly, so I wouldn't miss it. It was a black stray cat. I smiled. I loved cats. I bent down slowly and picked the cat up. It was a girl. "I think I'll call you Nightngale," I said. The cat meowed as in agremment. **

Barnabas

Willie smiled as he gave me the ice cold lemamade. I took a drink. "So?" Willie asked. "The lemonade is great." "That's not what I meant." I was puzzeled. "What do you mean then?" I asked. "The girl. I like her. Gave her some hard work, and look what you got! I bet she's still working on it!" Willie laughed at his on joke. I smiled. "She's okay I guess." "Guess? She's awsome!" Carolyn said as she and David walked in. "When she walked near my room, she knew the name of the song I was listining to! She then, told me all about Alice Cooper. She acts as if she knows me!" David nodded in agrement. "I don't know," I said, looking out the window. Hidi was now playing with some stray black cat.


	3. Chapter 3: The window that closes at day

**This is the chapter you all been waiting for! Here Hidi and Barnabas meet Jessica. Does these expose Hidi? If it does, will Barnabas still let Hidi stay or make her leave? Would you?**

Barnabas

**October 24, 1972**

_"David!" _Carolyn yelled, running down a hall. "_Don't hog her!" _"Sorry,but I got her first!" David yelled, down in the kitchen. "_OOOwww!"_ Hidi yelled suddenly. I couldn't take it any more. I opened my coffin and got out. "Who started all these yelpings?" I said, as I walked down the stairs to the living room. Hidi, Carolyn, and David were in there. Hidi pointed at Carolyn and David. Carolyn and David pointed at Hidi. "Kids!" Elizabeth said, as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "You can't use Hidi as your personal answer key!" "Mom!" Carolyn signed.

I sighed. Since Carolyn had a hard math problem and Hidi was the only one that answer it, David and Carolyn have used Hidi as their answer key. The school bus drove up the driveway. "Time for school!" Elizabeth said. "Well, bye Hidi!" David and Carolyn yelled as they left. "Bye," Hidi said sadly. Hidi couldn't go to school yet. When we tried to, they said there was no records of her. She'll have to take a test in about a week. Then she could go. Hidi went into the kitchen. "Barnabas?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes?" "Can I have a word with you?"

"Can you spend some time with Hidi?" Elizabeth said, getting straight to the point. "Why?" Elizabeth sighed. "She lost her father only a couple of weeks ago! She lost her mother when she was born! I just wonder how she keeps it all together!" I sighed. "Okay," Elizabeth smiled.

Hidi was eating a bowl of cereal, when I walked in. "Hi," she said as I sat down. "Hi." Hidi didn't even look up, she seemed to know where I was. "What are you planning to do today? Are you going to go to that fishing port?" Hidi asked. "No, actually. How about you?" "I'm going outside to check Nightingale. Do you want to come?"I sighed. "Okay."

"Nightingale!" Hidi yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth, as we walked down the driveway. "That's odd,"Hidi muttered. "She usually comes." That's when we heard it. _"Meow."_ Hidi's eyes widened in surprise. Nightingale was standing in the rood, with a 18 wheeler coming. "Nightingale, move!" Hidi yelled. She started to run to the cat. I grabbed on to her. Hidi looked me in surprise. I shook me head. She nodded. There was no time. The cat was on her on. Crunch! The 18 wheeler ran over Nightingale. I let go of Hidi. She walked slowly to the dead cat. It's corpse had blood over it. I looked at the face. "Yuk," Hidi whispered. Hidi gasped. I looked at the cat's chest. It was raising and sinking. The blood went back into Nightingale. "Meow," the undead cat said, standing up. Hidi said something untellible. The cat looked at Hidi and smiled a sly smile. There it vanished. Hidi turned to me. "Did you see that, or am I going mad?" she asked. "That's why I don't like black cats," I said, turning and walking away.

_**Hidi**_

**October 24, 1972**

Barnabas left. "Does he know?" I thought. I was scared. If he knows, he might kick me out, or worse, send a mob! "What if he's a, _Hidi HandCock calm down!" I thought. _ "Maybe he didn't hear me." I had whispered the one word,_ Jessica ,_under my breath. That dang cat had just smiled that evil sly witch smile that meant that she was going to get me. Why? I don't know, but I will found out. Trust me, I will. To ease my trouble mind, I started riding the red bike David had given me. I stopped next to it. The window. It, for some strange reason, opens only at night and closes at day. I had figured out that it was on the third floor. I had even find the room!

I was looking for that very room, when I found it. I had seen every other room, except that one. But before I could go in, Elizabeth stopped me. "Well, that's not going to happen today!" I thought. Surprisingly, the third floor was empty. Usually, someone is always there. I stopped at the door and glanced around nervously. Nothing. I opened the door...

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. A long and dark oak coffin was in the middle of the room. I gulped as I inched closer. **Closer. Closer. Closer. I gently tapped the coffin. Nothing. I tapped harder. The coffin opened, surprisingly fast, and as I stepped back in shock, Barnabas rose. He yawned, revealing fangs, before noticing me. **We both just stood there, shocked. "You're a vampire?" I exclaimed. "Yes. But you have nothing to fear, for I will not harm you." Barnabas reached out a hand. "Well, now it makes sense," I said, thoughtfully. ''What?" "The window. You and those weird clothes! The reason you don't sit next to the mirror!" Barnabas looked shocked. "Well, you're a pretty smart girl." I smiled my sly smile. ''Thanks. And don't worry. I trust you." Barnabas smiled kindly. "**Hah!"** We both spun around. Nightingale was next to the closed-door. Barnabas stepped in front of me and the cat. Nightingale laughed. I wanted to melt. "What do you want, the devil herself"s cat?" I gulped as Nightingale smiled. In a blur of fire, Nightingale turned into Jessica. "What if I told you the devil is right behind you?" Barnabas looked at me. I looked behind me. Looking back at Jessica I said," I don't see anyone." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Hidi HandCock is a level 5 witch!" she shouted. "What?" I lied. "I am not!" "Then who's this?" Jessica said, pulling out my potion book. "Not mine." "Oh really?" Jessica opened the book to reveal my name. Barnabas looked at me, fire in his eyes. I shrugged, stepping back. "Could be another Hidi HandCock. Did you knew that there is like thousands of Adams?" Barnabas walked up to me. "You are a witch?!" "I've done my job," Jessica said. She then dissapered.

"Well, I wouldn't say no,but AAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I tripped over the low window sill. I grasped onto it as quick as I could with on hand. "Help!" Barnabas looked at me, now with no kindness. "Why should I? You're a witch!" "So? You're a vampire! I think that takes some of the constation out!" That's when I slip. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes and smiled. Barnabas had saved me. Turning into a huge bat, he leaped and lowered me to the ground. Jessica growled. I whipped around. "I wil get you," she said, before dissaping.


	4. Chapter 4: A and the joke

**8:45pm October 24, 1972**

**Barnabas was sitting next to the living room fireplace. It was dark except for the flickers of light from the fire. Everyone else was asleep. I sat next to Barabas. "Hot Choate?" I held out a mug. Barnabas took it and a sip. There was a moment of silence while we stared into the fire. Barnabas finally broke the tense silence. "Hidi, do you know anything about uncurseing vampires?" I sighed. "Yes, but there's one problem. The witch who cursed you, has to be the one to take it off." Barnabas nodded and looked back at the fire. "Barnabas, do you know what a real curse is?" I blurted. Barnabas said not a word while I continued. "A curse is when you're born one thing, and you're another." "What were you really doing that day we found you?" "Running away from my past." I couldn't belive it. Barnabas actually seemed concerned. "My family was taken away from me over 100 years ago." ''I never had a father and my mother abandoned me when I was four." "Who was that witch?" "Someone from my past. Her name's Jessica." I suddenly felt a warm feeling where I kept my mother's necklace. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket. It was glowing red. "Barnabas," I said slowly," Who was that witch that hexed you?" "Angeline." "That was my mother." "Your mother is the witch that hexed me!?" "Yes," I said ashamed. Barnabas took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked back into the fire. I suddenly remembered something from witch school. I smiled. "That's great!" "What?!" "There is a loophole here! The descendents can also unhex you. Barnabas, we're going to heal you!"**

* * *

_Barnabas_

October 25, 1972

I had to wake Hidi. Strangely, I couldn't sleep. Hidi was skeptical as she, David, and I went into Dr. Julia's old office. "But I don't know the difference between a vein and an artery!" Hidi exclaimed. Hidi had said earlier that morning that there is not a known cure for a vampire curse. So I decided to try Dr. Julia's method. I looked at Hidi, and saw something I did not expect. Instead of complaining to David, she was looking through Julia's blood books. "So, that's the difference," she said.

Hidi wasn't that bad of a fledgling doctor. She gave what she thought might happen, based on the books. One book she strangely did not put back. "Well, I guess that's all for today," Hidi said finally.

* * *

_October 26, 1972_

Hidi spent most of yesterday in her room. I spent most of it in mine as well. I was busy reading. When I woke Hidi, I found her diary. It was mostly filled with potions and contations. One page did really interested me.

_October 18, 1972_

_Today is it! I am going to gauate! For 8 years, I had been at witch school. I can't wait to see what Jessica has planed._

_October 19, 1972_

_I'm cursed. I learned that witchcraft was to have fun and stuff, until now. We are supposed to make mortals bow to us, and plead for their lifes. I didn't know that. Jessica and I did a prank that went out of control. One boy died, and I lost my beast friend. I'm leaving forever. I'm never coming back._

* * *

_October 29, 1972_

"Hidi!" Willie yelled. There was no answer. Willie walked outside. "Hidi!" he called again. Nothing. Willie gulped. He had no idea why, but he had a feeling she was bothering Barnabas. Rushing to Barnabas's room, Willie heard a cry. He started to run faster. When he opened the door, Willie expected to see Barnabas drinking Hidi's blood. That was not what he saw at all. Hidi and Barnabas were talking. The cry had been Hidi laughing.

_October 31, 1972_

_ It's Hallows Eve! Usually, Jessica and I would be playing trikes, but this year, I'm impriving. Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not even celebrating! On the 25, I found an old book. You see, there is no known cure for vampirism. Except for the long-lost method of Martha Broeks! In 1781, Martha Broeks invented the cure. There's a bad thing though. __**I will have to give up my powers for good.**__ But, I'm going to do it. I'll pay back Barnabas. _

_ From,_

_Hidi HandCock_

**Barnabas**

As I sulked around the easte, Hidi's blood thing isn't working at all, I saw something odd. Hidi was walking outside with a pumpkin knife. She went to the most rotten, old, and ripe pumpkin. Off in the shadows, I watched Hidi cut up the pumpkin. The stench was overpowering. Hidi gaged and lost her footing. I quickly rushed to her and grabbed her. She turned to me, a mixture of shock and sadness. "What are you doing?" "I'm picking guts out of pumpkins?" Hidi reached into the pumpkin and pulled out the guts.

I took a step back. It smelled like rotten blood. Hidi smiled nervously. "Willie asked me to." "Why?" "It's a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5: Hidi Collins

**Barnabas**

**I groaned and struggled to get rid of that **_thing._** Soon though, I couldn't hold it any longer. I roused from my coffin and shuffled my way to my desk. On it was a pile of papers. The first one read: ****_ Come eat at Grandpa's Mexican restaurant!(Might led to death.)_**** "Hmmm." I lifted the sheet of paper to see it. The adoption papers. **

**_I accept being Hidi HandCock's mother/father,_**

**_sighed,_**

I groaned again. "Why can't I make the decision?" I thought," David would love it, and so would Carolyn and Hidi." It's been two days since the Halloween pumpkin thing. I had strangely grown attached to that girl. So have Willie and my dependents. I exciasilly liked the mornings with Hidi. Now going to school, and loving every minute of it. Suddenly, I heard Hidi scream. Faster than lightning, literally, I rushed to her. She was staring at something behind me. I turned around, excepting Jessica. Instead, there was a ghost. My eyes opened wide as I recognized him. It was _my father._ "Father?" I said, still as dumbfounded as Hidi. "Barnabas," he said kindly. But when he saw Hidi, his eyes widened in horror. ''I don't think he likes me," Hidi said, taking a few paces back. "The witch! The witch's daughter!" Hidi nodded. "That's not a bad thing... right?" Hidi questened. "Barnabas, you must save her." I looked at Hidi, waiting for an ansewer. She shrugged. "But from ... what?" I said breathlessly as I turned to face my father, but seeing no one.

"My math homework?" Hidi joked. I gave her a look that could have made even the toughest man on Earth pee in his pants. Well, Hidi was stronger. She just smiled back. When I went back in my chamber, I sighed the adoption papers.

Hi_di_

_November 2, 1972 (The Day of the Dead)_

_ Well, today is the day. I was going to drink the potion, that would take my powers, tonight, at dinner. It looked and smelled gross. I just hope it doesn't taste that bad though! It is mid-morning. Last night, Barnabas's father almost told Barnabas my __secret. He would have too, if I hadn't stopped him. Strangely, Barnabas is up and running. _

_ "Hidi!" Barnabas yelled. I stopped and turned to face him. I had been walking down the stairs, hoping that I could help Willie. Barnabas was wearing a impressing suit and had a stack of papers. "Come with me." I gulped. "If this has to do with me failing math, it isn't my fault!" Barnabas looked at me, and I knew that wasn't it at all. _

_ Inside the taxi was silence. Barnabas was filling through the papers, reading every small in horrible writing words. "So, what you reading?" "Papers." "I meant what is on the papers that you are reading so intently!" "It's a surprise." We arrived at a huge manor. As we got out , I saw a well dressed man through the window. "This can't be good," I thought. I was wrong. Inside the manor, Barnabas showed the well dressed man the papers. He nodded. "Heidi?" '' Hidi," I corrected. "Right. Hidi HandCock, you are no more a HandCock. If you agree, you are now a Collins." I was shocked. Unable to speak, I just nodded. _


End file.
